Kaminari Raijin
by Raptorshinobi213
Summary: Kaminari Raijin the abused older brother of Denki was left to suffer while his brother was happy now the world would know the wrath of the monster it made
1. Chapter one:Birth of hatred

The world is a cruel place, some are born with quirks and others are not.

The Denki manifested his quirk.

"I fucking hate this." A man with black hair spat out as he sat in a chair drinking. "That fucking kid got his quirk when I never did." He said crushing the empty beer can and cracking open another one.

"Its bad enough the brats older brother got a quirk but both of my kids?!" He yelled throwing the second can at the tv soaking it in beer.

upstairs faint crying could be heard from the room at the end of the hall. "He doesnt love us." He hates us." The 5 year old said as he cried in the corner.

Time skip two years.

"BITCH!" His father's voice rang out before a loud smack could be heard and his mother's cries of pain filled the house.

"Daddy why did you do that?!" Denki yelled before he too was backhanded to the floor.

That night Denki and his mother fled leaving the second child alone with his father. His suffering was endless, even more so when his father remarried.

"Raijin fucking hurry up and bring me another beer!" His father yelled as he drunkly stumbled into his chair in the living room. The black haired boy scurried and brought his father his bottle.

The next thing the boy knew was pain as his father smashed the bottle in his face. The boy screamed in pain as the glass cut into his face and crawled into his room.

"WHY ME?!" MOM LEFT ME WITH THIS ASSHOLE AND I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" The boy screamed as the sky outside darkened right above his house. "ILL MAKE HIM PAY!" Raijin screamed as a bolt of lightning flashed tearing through the living room roof setting the entire house ablaze from the heat.

Raijin climbed out of his window and jumped into the backyard's bushes watching as his home burned and his father screamed in agony. The boy's face dripped blood as he pulled out the glass shards wincing and crying as he did so.

Once he finished he ran off into the night never to be seen again by his old neighbors. The boy fled and survived off scraps and back alley doctors growing more angry at the world until he found a place to stay. The abandoned warehouse wasnt ideal but it was home.

8 years later.

A small stolen tv sat in the corner of the warehouse as the boy watched the UA sports festival looking for someone in particular. Kaminari Denki appeared and he watched as his brother failed to beat the girl with the vines. "Weakling, to think he and I are brothers." Raijin spat out angrily as he stood.

"Better go and make sure my transfer papers are ready." He said as he got dressed in a tattered black tank top and black cargo shorts. The boy left heading for his forger and soon had transfer papers and a detailed fake transcript.

three days later

"Class, we have a new student joing us today." Aizawa said tiredly as the doors were blasted open by black electricity. Raijin walked in and stood glaring hatefully at Kaminari. "Such an unmanly look." Kirishima muttered as Denki shuddered wondering what he had done to piss off the new guy.

"My name is Raijin." My goal is to get even with my brother who got a good life while I suffered." He spoke before heading directly for Denki sitting at a desk right behind him. "Whats your quirk?" A pink skinned girl asked the boy.

"Stormbringer, I can cause thunder clouds to form and generate electricity." He answered before laying his head down and falling asleep much to Aizawa's displeasure. The bell rang shortly after and Raijin stood up and slipped a note to Denki. "Meet me at the abandoned warehouse 6 blocks from here after class." it read.

Denki nodded and the students left the school.

Raijin's warehouse.

"So whats this about?" Denki asked as he entered. Raijin stood with his head lowered. "Do you not remember?" He asked quietly. "Remember what?" Denki asked with a confused look on his face.

"Fuck you." Raijin said hatefully as he drove his fist wrapped with electricity into Denki's stomach leaving a burn while Denki fell to the ground coughing heavily.

"My full name is Kaminari Raijin!" He yelled as Denki stared in disbelief.

"No way, mom said you were dea.." Denki blacked out as Raijin hit him once more this time in the face breaking his nose.

* * *

This timeline is slightly different as will be explained in the next chapter


	2. Chapter 2:Declaration

dialogue:"What are you?"

thoughts: _Who the hell is this guy?!_

quirk moves: **1.3 million indiscriminate shock!**

Denki's point of view.

I woke up with dried blood crusted on my face. "Ughh, what happened?" I groaned out as I sat up in the darkened warehouse. My eyes widened as I remembered what had occurred.

_My brother survived and now he hates me. Why does he hate me?!_ I thought with confusion. _I didn't even recognize him with that scar on his face. _I thought as I stumbled out into the night heading to the UA campus dorms. I got only a block away from the warehouse before a group of dangerous looking guys started surrounding me.

"Looks like we got us a little lost stray." The leader said sneering as his fingernails dripped with a dark black liquid that sizzled when it hit the pavement.

"You got two choices either you give us your cash or we fuck you up and take it." He threatened taking a step towards me. _This is bad, if I try taking them out all at once I'll be screwed if they have anyone who can block my electricity. _Sweat dripped down my face as I frantically thought of a way out of my situation.

A loud repeating sparking sound began to get closer and closer catching the groups attention as a figure wearing a hoodie with a red mask pulled over the lower half of their face approached.

"Who the fuck are you supposed to be?!" The leader snarled out as the figure approached. Black lightning suddenly sparked along both hands of the figure and I recognized it. _My brother is here now. I thought unsure of what was happening._

_"_B b boss?!" One of the others stammered out."That's Kuroshi!" he screamed in fear as he tried to run getting hit with a shot of electricity from my brother who didn't stop until the guy quit twitching. Raijin held out his hands as electricity sparked intensely before speaking in a hate filled voice.

**Black lightning murder shockwave!** Electricity shot forward too fast to counter arcing from villain to villain who fell after screaming in agony until only the boss was left. "You bastards made a fatal mistake here tonight only I can beat up my little brother like you were planning." Raijin spat out as the boss tried to charge him but got no where near close as Raijin shot a curved bolt directly into his chest.

The boss fell and I knew he was dead.

_HOLY SHIT HE JUST KILLED THEM ALL! MY BROTHER IS A VILLAIN!_ I thought panicking as I turned to run. "Denki if you run I'll just drag you back to my place kicking and screaming." Raijin spoke in a deathly calm tone. I gulped and followed him back panicking internally.

I was so lost in my panic I didn't realize we had reached his hideout. Raijin entered behind me and sat on one of the couches. "Why did you save me?" I asked my entire body shaking with fear. "I saved you because you don't deserve to go out that easy." Raijin said with anger dripping off his every word.

"You killed them." I said shaking. "Why did you kill them?!" I yelled as I stood there my quirk flickering around me. "Oh please sit the fuck down, you are no where near strong enough to fight me little brother!" Raijin said with an ugly sneer on his face.

"How did you survive that night?!" Tell me!" I screamed crying with both fear and frustration at my current situation. Raijin lowered his face mask revealing that ugly x-shaped scar on his face. "Mom ever tell you about our loving father?" Raijin asked with a sarcastic tone.

"Not a lot, she just said he was a bad person and we moved away to be safe." Oh he was a piece of shit alright." Raijin said chuckling with a dark tone. "He beat her and you before mom left with you and abandoned me with that asshole."

"He would barely feed me and beat me for just daring to have what he didn't." Eventually he went too damn far and did this." Raijin spoke in a hushed tone but I caught every word. "He slammed a beer bottle into my damn face!" Raijin screamed with rage and outside the sky began to crackle with electricity.

"I ran upstairs and can you guess what I did my stupid little brother?" Raijin asked as my eyes widened in shock. "You didn't." i spoke in a horrified voice. "Oh I fucking did." I had enough and I fucking burned the entire house down with his drunken ass in it." I spent the next 8 or so years surviving on scraps and growing a name for myself on the streets." Raijin said as I shook terrified of this twisted person in front of me.

"Do you understand now brother?!" Raijin screamed as the sky outside continued to crackle with the growing energy Raijin was unknowingly putting into the air. "Do you understand why I fucking hate you so much?!" Raijin spat out as his eyes blazed with the most intense hate I've ever seen a person possess.

"YOU LIVED HAPPILY WHILE I HAD TO SUFFER AT THE HANDS OF OUR FATHER UNTIL I HAD ENOUGH AND DID WHAT THE HEROS COULDN'T!" I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU OR OUR BITCH OF A MOM FOR ABANDONING ME!" Raijin's rage had caused several thunderclouds to form.

"Go and tell mom that I'm coming soon." Raijin ordered his voice promising agony if I didn't obey. I stood and fled half expecting a bolt of electricity or a lightning strike to kill me as I did so.

Demonic laughter rang out into the night as I ran.

end of chapter two


End file.
